


I will hold as long as you like / just promise me we'll be alright

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AND IT PHYSICALLY PAINS ME TO REFER TO CANON HISTORIA AS CHRISTA, Canon, F/F, I WROTE A LOT OF THIS A LONG TIME AGO, ITS WRONG, Nightmares, fluff with pain, so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa has her own demons, and as much as she wants to, Ymir can't soothe all her fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will hold as long as you like / just promise me we'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric taken from Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford and Sons.

The night directly following their entrance into the Scouting Legion, Christa woke everyone with her screams.

It was the first time she had woken them with a nightmare, and no matter what anyone did, she wouldn’t wake up.

They acted like schoolchildren, squabbling over what to do, until Ymir gave up on pretending there was nothing between her and Christa.

“Go back to bed, I’ll take care of her.”

Silent, the girls stared at her as she scooped the small blonde up, her brow creased in unhappiness. Ymir held her so gently, it was almost shocking.

She glared at them, making her way out of the barracks.

“Seriously. I’m fine.”

They shrugged, going back to bed, and Ymir took Christa to the stables and settling down in some hay, waiting her nightmare out.

When Christa woke, she was crying, she didn’t know where she was or what was going on, and then she felt Ymir’s hand in hers, and relaxed.

“Ymir?”

“I’m here, Christa.”

Ymir looked down at her, head pillowed in her lap, and smiled gently to reassure her.

“You were having a really, really bad dream. No one knew what to do, so I brought you out here to the stables. I have no idea what time it is.”

Comforted by knowing the details, Christa focused on one, rubbing her face and sitting up.

“I woke them? I feel so bad, I know no one gets enough sleep…”

Ymir squeezed her hand, shaking her head.

“Don’t start that. You’re not the only one with nightmares.”

Christa watched her face, flushing slightly at the softness in her tone.

“…Do you wanna talk about it?”

Christa went pale, and Ymir cringed.

“Sorry, you don’t have to-“

“No, no, I want to, I need to, I, I’m scared. I’m so scared, and I want to be here, I don’t want to be in the inner wall, I’d probably be- well, I don’t want to talk about that. But… I’m just really, really scared, Ymir, for all of us.”

Ymir stayed quiet, somehow knowing there was more to be said, and Christa covered her face, shaking.

“Tell me it’s alright, even if it’s a lie, just tell me everything will be okay, and I can do it. Just- I know it’s not true, but promise me they’ll, _you’ll_ , be safe, and I’ll be fine.”

She stroked her blonde hair, struggling to form a response. Amber eyes thoughtful, Ymir pushed Christa’s hair back, hand resting on her cheek to make sure she understood that she meant _every word_.

“No matter what happens, it’s gonna be okay. Everything will figure itself out, Christa, try not to worry about it. I’ll be fine. _You’re_ gonna be fine, you hear me?”

Christa opened her mouth, thinking of arguing, but set her head on Ymir’s shoulder. She had done what she asked, after all. Ymir wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close, warmth so comforting to her.

Long after Christa had gone back to sleep, dreams eased by her presence, Ymir sighed, unconsciously holding her a little tighter, turning her head to murmur into her hair.

“I didn’t come this far to see you die. We’re gonna be fine.”

She paused, Christa’s soft breathing loud in the hush of early morning.

“I hope.”


End file.
